no dices mas
by hkmadara
Summary: songfic ... y si el le dice lo que siente? .../ sigamos llenando FF de GaLe ! ..


No dices mas:**No se lo que paso Que el mundo de color cambio**-maldito salamander! -se escucho un grito y junto a ello un golpe seco de la mesa volando-jajaja mala puntería hierrito- respondió el aludido mientras esquivaba la mesa, ha viendo que se estrellara en una de las paredes ..Era otro día en El gremio peleas a la menor provocación se suscitaban , algunas veces todos terminaban involucrados, en otras simplemente ignoraban a natsu quien era el que normalmente las protagonizaba.-comete esta !- grito gajeel mientras le lanzaba una barra de metal a natsu en la cara acto seguuido se acerco a una mesa contigua.-lo siento enana, necesito esto- dijo el pelinegro mientras le quitaba la cuchara con la que comía levy antes de que pudiera decirle algo, por una fracción de segundos se cruzaron sus miradas , teniendo como resultado un respingo en el pecho de la chica, y reflejando una sonrisa casi imperceptible por parte de gajeel ..**Y Es que tu apareaste asíY sin saber te has metido en mi...**-Flash back -Gajeel se encontraba en una de las mesas aparentemente Viendo el tiempo pasar , no había mucho movimiento ni en Su cerveza ni en todo el lugar, vagales y algunos inútiles que no decidían si tomar alguna misión. No sabia por que demonios tenía que tomar ese descanso que le ordeno el maestro tras completar una infiltración , EL! el dragon slayer no tenía por que descansar el podía con eso y masTenía que mantener su mente ocupada, últimamente se había hecho bastantes ideas extrañas su mente divagaba en algunos momentos pasados ... Alguna sonrisa ... Un poco de cabello alborotado por aquí y por ojos brillantes al momento de pasar una hoja del libro en turno Muecas de fastidio cuando el la molestaba o insultaba a sus inútiles compañeros **Tanto pensar en ti ya me ha hecho decidir **

**me cuesta mucho pero te lo voy a decir….**A decir verdad el había dado "señales" , acercándose a ella cada que podía, incluso demostrando su superioridad con respecto a los demás hombres que la rodeaban-bah hombres?- se musitaba así mismo Quien mas que el podía protegerla? , Ayudarla a que creciera como maga..Incluso que sonriera ? Quien mas que elPensaba mientras la veía entrar ... Regresando algo maltrecha de su ultima misión , sus ojos se deslizaban sobre ese cuerpo lleno de tierra y algunos raspones , posándose sobre sus sonrisa derivada de la felicidad de estar en casa, la siguió con la mirada atentamente hasta la barra donde entrego el reporte de la misión, **Y es que yo ya no puedo masY ya no importa lo que vaya a pasar**

Ella lo busco con la mirada y al en encontrarlo le sonrió y salio del gremio , directo a descansar.

Una silla y una cerveza quedaron abandonados casi al mismo instante de cerrarse la puerta dando pasos marcados, detrás de ella

Oi! Enana!- dije un poco alterado, ella volteo como siempre , esa sonrisa, esos ojos brillantes

**Solamente tu me puedes destruir o salvar 2 palabras bastaranTe podría esperar hasta que se evapore todo el mar**

-me gustas!- sin mas lo solté , tan burda y absurdamente, solo lo dije..

Su expresión de confusión o de sorpresa? Bah no lo se , pero esa cara nunca la voy a olvidar, y solo reí tímidamente, metí la manos a los bolsillos y di la media vuelta

**Pero tu no dices mas **

-fin del flash back-

Ja en lugar de sentirme mejor , solo logre estar mas ansioso, aumenta de solo pensar en entrar al gremio, pretender que no paso nada , evitar acercarme, evitar olerte.

No quiero saber si tu eres la que en realidad me evitas o disimulas el no verme por ahi

**No se si estuvo bien decirte toda la verdadTal vez así lo entiendas. Y lo sepas valorar **

demonios ni si quiera tengo idea desde cuando comencé a sentirme asi

En que momento , cambio.

**Y es que tu apareciste así...**

**Jejeje no se desde que escuche esta canción de moenia dije que tenia que hacerle algo**

**Esta vez quise redimirme un poco , en el fic anterior gajeel quedo como un ser sin consideración jajaja**

**La verdad es que quiero experimentar diferentes matices**

**Se dieron cuenta que levy no dijo nunca nada ?**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que han pasado a leer esta obsesión por este cerebro de metal**

**Y a lo que no lo han hecho los invito? Jaja **

**Muchas veces plasmo lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos asi que disculpen si es un poco raro**

**Jajaja dejen review! Y perdon si no les respondo luego por que los leo en el movil jaja y no puedo hacerlo **

**Por ahí jaja **

**Assdwefefrsefrstger GAJEEL!**


End file.
